matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
SUPER Sniper Rifle
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 18.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 10 (max 50) (20 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Desert camouflage-themed|cost = *Obtainable only via Super Series Chest (before the 19.0.0 update) *Can be obtained via Desert Camo Kit in 19.0.0 update|level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 18.7.0 SUPER Series update. Appearance It is a desert camouflaged sniper rifle with a 10-round magazine, bipod, 10X scope, and a barrel. Under the receiver on top of the magazine comes with a red marking which states "SUPER". Strategy It deals exceptional damage, low fire rate, good capacity and mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal devastating damage. *The recommended range for this weapon is long-range, in order to maximize the scope's usability. **However, medium range is possible, though it requires a bit of experience to do so. *This can one shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Hide in a hidden place whenever you reload, since its reloading speed is slightly atrocious. *This weapon requires for the user to aim differently because this weapon does not shoot out a laser, it shoots out a bullet requiring the user to aim a little farther ahead of the target to hit them. *Its 10X scope makes it a devastating weapon in long ranges. *Be wary of its fairly low magazine capacity and make every shot count. *Have a backup weapon in case any surprise attacks might be done on you. *This weapon can one-shot anybody, so aim carefully. *Keep moving while sniping enemies since being stationary most of the time can leave you vulnerable to counterattacks. Counters *Crowd its users, since this weapon is ideal for long-range attacks. *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. *You can hide behind walls since it does not have wall break projectiles. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Disorient its users with high fire rate, close range and/or area damage weapons. *A close range shotgun user or a scoped masterpiece musket (at long range) can be a good choice if you lack instant travel weapons for your backup or special. *Jump around, if you wish to make the user waste ammo in the process, but make sure you have to do the random pattern as skilled users can estimate your position while you do so. *Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. *Any fast-fire rate weapons can overpower its users. Trivia *It shares the design cues of the Stealthy Hunter and Marksman Enforcer except that it is truly desert-camouflaged. *Along with the SUPER series weapons, this weapon can be obtained ONLY via SUPER Series Chest. **However, it can also be obtained in the Desert Camo Kit due to the desert camouflage it possesses, hence being the only SUPER Series item to be obtained other than from SUPER Series Chest. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary